


Carrossel

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Astoria: Fate's Kiss (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Kid Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Medusa e sua esposa levam as gêmeas para um carrossel.





	Carrossel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry-Go-Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841314) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 03 - Carousel (Carrossel).

Medusa ajudou Celeste a subir no cavalo de plástico, tomando cuidado para deixá-la firme sobre ele, apesar de seus pulos agitados. Ela só tinha cinco anos, mas era destemida como sua mãe. Qualquer uma delas.

Ela se afastou do carrossel e pegou a câmera, pronta para filmar as gêmeas. Sua esposa ainda estava tentando convencer Saffi de que era seguro, mas ela logo veio para o seu lado.

“Tudo bem com a Saffi?” Medusa perguntou.

“Ela precisou de algum convencimento, mas não queria desistir,” ela responder.

“Essa é nossa garota. Cautelosa, mas valente.”

“De quem será que ela puxou isso,’ ela brincou.

“De nenhuma de nós, isso é certo. Você é tão descuidada quanto eu, nem tenta me convencer do contrário,” Medusa disse.

Ela empurrou Medusa de leve, depois de verificar que ela ainda não estava gravando.

“Quero me defender, mas acho que não tenho como.”

“Você tem razão,” Medusa olhou para as gêmeas, o carrossel estava prestes a começar. “Fico feliz da gente poder dar isso para elas, uma infância normal.”

Sua esposa queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas Medusa já tinha ligado a câmera e o passeio tinha começado. Ela não queria estragar a gravação. Não era comum Medusa falar da infância, mas o que falou era triste. Ela estava feliz por elas poderem dar para as crianças uma infância melhor do que Medusa teve, do que ambas tiveram.


End file.
